A Little Problem
by dee430
Summary: After a surprise attack by the Estraneo, Dino and Tsuna gain a "little" problem.
A/N: I have no idea to do with it even though it's been sitting in my computer for months so here you go

Dino Cavallone braced himself against the hallway wall as a massive explosion shook the ground. As soon as it stopped he was up and running again with Romario at his heels, ignoring the patches of resistance that they encountered. They had only one priority, and that was finding the Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

Dino had been surprised when his phone rang the night before, with a frantic Tsuna on the other end. He only caught a few choice words—"Hibari-san," "mission," and "captured"—before he was out of his bed, dressed, and heading to Vongola HQ at the break of dawn. The barely controlled chaos in the normally quiet mansion had alerted him of the severity of the situation, which was explained to him by a chain smoking Gokudera Hayato.

"Hibari was supposed to be back from a mission two days ago, but he never reported in. We didn't think about it since the bastard almost never goes in right after a mission. Then around two hours ago his bird was spotted flying around the estate and raising a bloody ruckus. We captured it and retrieved the device strapped to its leg. Turns out, he was able to send out a distress signal that transmits straight to the bird, which he must have trained or something."

At this point Dino was about to demand if they had any clue _what the hell happened to Kyouya_ when Yamamoto Takeshi picked up the story. "We tried contacting him then sent out a team to the hotel he booked when he didn't respond. There were no signs of a fight, no one heard anything, and no one reported seeing anything strange. The team did find a canister in one of the vents. Verde is in his ab right now analyzing it, but our guess is that it contained fast acting knock-out gas. They must have set it on timer, or had it on remote, but either way they caught Hibari with it and transported him out without anyone the wiser."

"Do you have any clue as to who did this?" Dino asked

"Few families would be idiotic enough to attack Hibari," Reborn answered as he entered the room. He, along with the other Arcobaleno, had gained back their original bodies sooner than they had estimated thanks to Verde. Now he stretched his long frame on one of the overstuffed couches in Gokudera's office, a steaming mug of espresso in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. "Out of those, only five have the ability to develop something that would knock out a high-level flame user like Hibari, and only two of those are enemy famiglias."

Dino didn't even have to think about it. The Gesso, Giglio Nero, and Cavallone famiglias all had the technology and backing to produce the chemical, but they would never attack the Vongola. Which left… "Estraneo and Calcassa."

Reborn made a gesture of acknowledgement towards him. "You actually used your brains for once, Dame-Dino."

He ignored the insult. "If you guys have gone that far, then why are you still here and not out there retrieving Kyouya?!" the blond Don demanded.

"Where the hell do you think Jyuudaime is at right now, you bastard?" Gokudera spat out from where he was typing up a storm (no pun intended) on his laptop.

Yamamoto laid a calming hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and explained to Dino, "Tsuna went out to the Calcassa HQ to check if they have Hibari. Skull is the current Don there, so Tsuna wanted to try the diplomatic approach first. Ryohei and Chrome-chan went with him."

"What about the Estraneo?"

"Mukuro's there right now, checking his sources. And before you object," Reborn continued as Dino opened his mouth, "he volunteered, and he's best suited for the job. He and Hibari might not be too fond of each other, but Mukuro has his own reasons for hating the Estraneo. He and Tsuna had already been planning on eradicating that famiglia, which is why Mukuro was able to get in so quickly."

Dino simmered down, satisfied with his ex-tutor's reasoning. Then he asked, "You seem to have the situation under control. Why did Tsuna call me here?"

Gokudera scoffed. "It's obvious, isn't it? Once we get him out of there, Hibari would be livid. The only ones who were ever to calm him down were you and Jyuudaime, and Jyuudaime is going to be too preoccupied destroying that bastard family to babysit him. So you get that job."

Which now led to his situation. Calcassa had denied having the Cloud Guardian, and a quick but thorough search of their files verified this. Lal Milch, who had apparently been staying over for the past three days, had also vouched for Skull.

Tsuna had called on the way back, so the attack force had been ready to move by the time he and his two Guardians had arrived. Rings and box weapons as well as regular guns had been passed out beforehand. Estraneo had been targeting too many of the Vongola's allied families since their rebirth. No diplomacy tactics would be employed with them.

After Shoichi and Spanner confirmed Hibari's presence using the Vongola Ring Tracker (a prototype which only worked within a five kilometer radius) the Guardians and Dino had immediately taken their positions and begun executing their attack. Ryohei would stay outside with other Sun users to capture escapees and heal the injured. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Mukuro with their squads would be the main offensives, coming from each side of the compound. Lambo would sabotage their transportation and as much of their armory as possible, and Chrome would take down their computer network and take care of any other prisoners that they would find. Dino would get Hibari.

"Boss," Romario called. Dino skidded to a stop and jogged back to where his right hand man was staring into a room. He was about to snap at the man when he pointed to a room. "I think we found Hibari-san."

"What are you talking about, Romario? The signal from the Vongola Cloud Ring is two floors down and—" He cut himself off when he followed his subordinate's gaze.

"Oh hell no."

~o0o0o0o0o~

"Hibari-san would bite you to death when he finds out that you made him wear pink."

Dino grinned at Tsuna, embarrassed but unrepentant. "Yeah well, he can't exactly do anything right now, can he?

Both mafia Dons turned to the child in Dino's arms, who he had just smooched on the cheek. The child, who was wearing bright pink overalls and clutching a yellow stuffed bird while pouting down at it, was without a doubt Vongola's strongest Guardian, Hibari Kyouya. His eyes, hair, and even the constant frown on his face were enough proof of that.

"And besides," Dino added, "I can't help it. He's just too cute." He lifted the baby again and kissed his cheek. The boy's frown deepened at this, kicking his legs out in an effort to escape the overly-clingy adult.

Tsuna laughed as he rescued his Guardian from his surrogate brother. "I know. I kind of find it hard to believe that this is Hibari-san. I mean, I never imagined him as a kid. I just kind of thought he just appeared, already grown and bloodthirsty."

It was Dino's turn to laugh. "I know what you mean. Still, I can't help but find him adorable like this." Then he frowned and asked, "Any news on what happened?"

"Verde, Gianini* Spanner, Shoichi, and Gokudera are still working on it," the brunet answered with a sigh. "From what they've told me so far, it looks like they were trying to create something like the ten-year bazooka. The files that Chrome found in their database indicates that they were also trying to not only exchange the present and future persons, but to actually change the body of the present person."

"So why did they choose Kyouya, of all people? I'm sure there would have been easier targets for them."

"They needed someone with enough flames in his body to survive the physical change," Tsuna explained. "Their device not only needed a lot of energy to power up, but it also needed the energy from the person itself to change their physical body."

Baby Hibari suddenly bopped Tsuna on the nose with his stuffed animal, making the adults laugh. "What did I do wrong this time?" Tsuna asked him with a playful pout. The child merely bopped him again and reached his arms out towards Dino, which made Tsuna huff and pout. "Well obviously, he likes you better than me."

The Cavallone boss laughed, taking the baby into his arms once more. Once he was settled, the infant glared at Tsuna while holding on to Dino like a koala, as if to say _don't ever take me from him again._ "Don't worry Tsuna, I'm sure Kyouya likes you, too."

"Easy for you to say," the brunet grumbled. "Anyway," he shook off his sulk, "the tech geniuses say that the device wasn't designed to last long. It depends on the amount of flames the person has. They estimated three days before Hibari-san goes back to normal."

"How does that work?" Dino asked. "Does he just suddenly go back to normal, like with the ten-year bazooka?"

"No, that would be impossible" Gokudera answered from the doorway. He bowed to both of them. "Please excuse me for intruding, Jyuudaime, Cavallone. We just finished analyzing the data, and it seems our initial calculations were wrong."

"No, no, go on," Tsuna encouraged. "How does Hibari-san go back to normal?"

Professor Hayato made an appearance, his glasses shining from the overhead light. Both Dino and Tsuna prayed that they could keep up with his explanations. "Well you see, Jyuudaime, with the idiot-cow's bazooka, the bodies of the present and future are physically switched. Biologically, nothing changes in them. With the Estraneo's device, no switch happens. The person physically reverts back to his one-year-old body. To change back, he has basically has to grow up all over again."

Dino's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean he has to grow up all over again?! That'll take years!"

"It won't. From what we figured out, the device was designed to provide accelerated growth once the initial shot wears off. Hibari will start growing up again at an average of four years per day."

Tsuna did the math. "Which would mean about seven days from now, since he's twenty-five."

Gokudera nodded. "He was probably baby-fied a few hours before we found him yesterday, so the ageing process should start soon. He'd be somewhere around age five by tomorrow morning."

"What about his memories?" Dino asked.

The bomb shrugged. "No idea. This was their first time to successfully turn a person to a baby, so they have no notes on that."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Tsuna turned to Dino. "I guess we'll return to the manor for now." He reached for Hibari. The moment he made to move the infant away from the blond, he screamed bloody murder. The three men's eyes widened and Tsuna let go. The moment he did, the wailing stopped.

"Well," Dino started, still blinking at the baby in shock, "I guess he'll be staying with me."


End file.
